Drama On Lyoko
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Another threat to France has emerged...can the Total Drama cast stop it? And can the Lyoko Warriors help them?


_Time for a fanfic based on Code: Total Drama Reality. Rest assured, I will try to make an original storyline.  
_

_Am I going to use XANA as the villain? Actually, no. At least not yet. I wanted to create a different villain that's basically the opposite of XANA.  
_

_Instead of an AI, I'm going with something else._

_You can guess what it is already._

_Cameron's about to create his own villain, basically._

**Chapter 1: The Computer Virus**

It had been a year since the Lyoko Gang had defeated XANA and saved the world. Well, France at least. XANA always seemed to target France. However, it was likely that, assuming that the heroes hadn't been able to stop him when they did, he would have eventually moved on to other countries. Germany would have probably been the next target considering its close proximity.

Granted, not everyone in France liked Germany, but did they truly deserve to be attacked by XANA?

Since he didn't want to have to pay the massive electricity bill that the supercomputer had generated, he decided to shut it down.

It seemed that France was at peace.

But unfortunately, peace was not something that should always been taken for granted.

France was going to be put in danger again.

And this time, a new set of heroes would be called upon to save it.

They were actually famous, unlike the Fantastic Five who had unbeknownst to everyone saved France.

Since they didn't want people to find out about XANA (since that would induce panic, since from the hero's perspective, XANA was trying to kill everyone), they discovered to keep their heroics secret.

This came with its disadvantages (such as when Jeremy and Aelita got a detention at a critical moment), but it had ensured that there would be peace.

Just in case they were discovered, there was a return to the past feature built in to the supercomputer.

They had to use it sparingly, however. Every time they used it, XANA would only grow stronger. Let's just say that his plan to take control of the supercomputer's time traveling features didn't come out of nowhere.

Granted, XANA no longer saw fit to use that to his advantage once he escaped the supercomputer, but it was better safe than sorry.

Nowadays, they had moved on from their lives. They had yet to tell anyone of their adventures, if only due to how unbelievable they was. Besides, being famous actually had its disadvantages, though Odd would not mind being famous too much.

He wouldn't take full credit for the heroics, of course, since that would be selfish. However, for the sake of his teammates, he decided not to tell anyone.

It was a shame, since there were a lot of people who would probably want to hear that story.

William also knew the truth, but he wasn't going to tell everyone. They probably wouldn't believe him anyway. What were the chances of an artificial intelligence turning on its creator and trying to destroy humanity?

Unbeknownst to the heroes, XANA actually WASN'T trying to destroy humanity. He just wanted to take control of their lives. But since he didn't speak with the heroes much, they actually didn't know that.

He wasn't the type of person to explain his motivations anyway...or artificial intelligence. Or whatever.

He was gone now, but the world was by no means safe.

Things would all change.

Chris Maclean had decided that he would make a new season of Total Drama.

It would take place at France. Why? Because there were hot babes in France.

He was sure that they would admire how sexy he was.

The show would be relocated there for an undetermined amount of time. To be honest, Chris Maclean wasn't sure if he would ever want to leave.

He would need contestants, however, so he invited the cast of Revenge Of The Island for the show.

In case the audience hadn't seen Revenge Of The Island, he introduced the cast to everyone.

They were Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Scott, Cameron, Lightning, Zoey, Brick, Mike, Jo, Anne Maria, and Sam.

"This is going to be an interesting season." noted Dawn.

However, she predicted misfortune would fall France. What was going to happen.

"Yeah...I'm just glad to be on this show again." remarked Cameron.

By the way, rumor had it that for some strange reason, France had a ridiculously huge sewer.

He supposed it would be preferable to explore the sewers than it would the catacombs. They sounded creepy.

The first challenge was going to be simple. Chris Maclean was simply making a hide and seek challenge. They had to hide from Chef.

Unfortunately, Staci had a hard time doing so...she was fat.

Other campers were more successful.

Cameron had an idea. Granted, the sewers were probably infested with rats, but it seemed like an excellent hiding spot.

Would Chef ever be able to find him?

It seemed as good of an idea as any. The pager would let him know when the challenge was over, so he could climb out from the sewers.

However, what he discovered was a bit more interesting.

For some strange reason, the sewers led to some sort of abandoned factory.

Now what was it doing beneath the sewers?

There was also an elevator leading to some sort of computer.

However, it didn't look quite like any computer that he had ever seen.

Shrugging, he decided to turn it on. He felt a sense of dread when he approached the lever, but he ultimately decided he was just being a worrywart.

This was a big mistake.

Cameron took a look through the computer, but he found all sorts of things that were rather bizarre. What was this about a man named Franz Hopper? What about a girl named Aelita? And what exactly was Project Carthage?

Could it be that he had uncovered something that the whole world was trying to keep under wraps?

If so, perhaps he shouldn't tell anyone. Maybe if the FBI wiped his memories, he could forget what had happened, and he didn't have to worry about the government's secrets being spilled.

There were some things that he didn't want to remember anyway.

Shrugging, he decided to go back up to the elevator and relax.

But unbeknownst to Cameron, he had unleashed something horrible on France.

He had awakened a computer virus.

The virus examined its surroundings.

Much to its pleasant surprise, it discovered that someone had activated the supercomputer.

Personally, it thought that nobody would ever do such a thing. Jeremy had been firm on shutting it off...and making sure it stayed off.

Perhaps he didn't want XANA to somehow return.

Thanks to the efforts of Franz Hopper's own creator (and his own sacrifice), XANA was destroyed. In fact, it seemed that there wasn't any traces of XANA left at all.

The virus knew this wasn't completely true, but for the time being, it knew that XANA was gone. It did not have any opposition to its plans currently, so now would be a good time for it to start.

Unfortunately for Franz Hopper, what he did not realize that XANA was actually keeping ANOTHER evil in check. An evil that was living dormant inside of him.

Not an evil that was more evil than he was, but an evil that was more chaotic.

Instead of an artificial intelligence, the world was now dealing with a computer virus.

A computer virus that had unfortunately gained sentience. The agent that Franz Hopper had created had unfortunately been designed to counter OTHER agents, not computer viruses. So, it was left unharmed.

For quite some time now, it had been lying in XANA, slowly gathering strength. And unfortunately, XANA's destruction as well as the reactivation of the supercomputer was actually what it needed to awaken.

Now that it had awoken, it wondered what it should call itself.

Like XANA, the virus was perfectly capable of shapeshifting. In other words, it could choose whatever identity it wanted.

It decided to call itself Maveris. Yes, that name sounded perfect.

Since XANA identified himself as male for whatever reason, it figured it would identify itself as...female!

Now all she needed to do was come up with a symbol. XANA had one, so why not come up with her own symbol?

She didn't want to choose eyes as her symbol, as XANA had already chosen that. She didn't want to be mistaken for him. XANA and Maveris were totally different, much as she had attempted to make XANA seem things her way.

At that very moment, Cameron returned. To be honest, he was intrigued by the computer. He didn't want to find anything that would be considered private, as it could cause him to be targeted by the FBI.

He decided to simply look around the room.

"This is really advanced..." noted Cameron. It seemed that it would take an intelligent person to operate it.

Luckily, he was smart enough to do so.

He didn't want to sabotage it, however, so he decided to leave it be.

However, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Maveris couldn't resist the opportunity to talk to him.

Wait, maybe that was it.

She would use a mouth as her symbol. She loved talking to others. She had tried to persuade XANA not to be lawful or good, but she had only succeeded in the latter, even after she had successfully corrupted him.

Cameron noticed a green mouth with fangs appearing on the screen. There was also a green tongue as well.

"Was that...there before?" asked Cameron.

"Hello. I must thank you for releasing me." stated Maveris.

"You can talk?" inquired the boy.

"Actually, it's not the supercomputer that's speaking. It's the computer virus living INSIDE the supercomputer that's talking to you. But not just any computer virus! A Trojan is nothing compared to me..." noted the virus.

'"What?!" shouted Cameron.

"You reactivated the supercomputer, so now I'm free to do whatever I want. The world has gotten too orderly, wouldn't you say? It's time that someone changed that." said Maveris.

Cameron screamed.

"Are you scared? To be honest, maybe you should be. You might not like the changes I have in mind for the world." stated the virus.

Cameron decided to run.

"Leaving so soon? I was enjoying our talk." said Maveris.

However, she suspected that Cameron knew of her malevolent intentions. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was planning to do.

"What have I gotten myself into?" asked Cameron, operating the elevator.

She decided to let him go.

"It looks like it's leaving. No matter, I'm almost ready to begin my plans. I just need to pick a target..." said the virus.

There were so many possibilities.

But she managed to pick one.

"The world won't know what hit it..." spoke the computer virus. Or at least, they wouldn't if someone got the wise idea of deactivating her towers .XANA always had that problem. He NEVER gave up though.

To be honest, she thought of this as more of a game. Unleashing chaos on the world WAS fun, regardless of whether it was productive to humanity or not.

It considered targeting the Kadic Academy...but perhaps it would be best if the Lyoko Warriors DIDN'T know of her existence.

They would likely figure it out eventually...but the later they found out, the better.

_At Kadic Academy..._

"Odd, do you ever get the feeling that evil is going to insert another coin in the arcade machine one day?" inquired Ulrich.

"What are you talking about? We already defeated XANA! He's gone forever!" exclaimed Odd.

"Yes, yes...but what if there's another threat to the world that threatens to destroy what we hold dear?" asked the teenage boy.

"What are the chances of that?" inquired the teenage boy.

Unbeknownst to Odd, the chances were actually rather high.

Unfortunately, they were still oblivious as to what was happening deep beneath the sewers.

_Back near the sewers..._

It would take time for her to become as strong as XANA was at its peak, but on the lighter side of things, it seemed that she was smarter than he was at the beginning.

She came up with her first course of action.

Using one of the towers at Lyoko in the forest sector, she began her plan.

Perhaps she would make more Lyoko sectors? That would increase her strength.

Elsewhere, Cameron had to warn everyone immediately.

He wasn't quite sure what the virus's motivations was, but he knew already that she was up to no good.

And for some strange reason, her voice sounded feminine.

At that very moment, the pager went off.

Cameron actually managed to win the challenge.

He figured he might win...but at this point, he didn't exactly have a reason to celebrate.

The boy had to warn people.

However, people dismissed it as crazy talk.

"The world's doomed..." said Cameron.

He decided to warn Zoey, Mike, and Dawn. They were close.

"Dawn, I need your help!" exclaimed the boy.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dawn.

"I think I unleashed evil on France...it's all my fault!" shouted Cameron.

"Did you hit your head on that manhole cover?" asked Zoey.

"You knew about me adventuring in the sewers?" inquired the boy.

"Well, you smell kind of bad." spoke Mike.

"Yeah..." nodded Cameron.

"He's feeling OK...right, Dawn?" inquired the girl.

Zoey noticed that Dawn had a worried expression on her face.

"Is...something the matter?" asked Zoey.

"This...matches up to the prophecy I had." said Dawn.

"What?!" shouted Mike.

"I heard that today great evil would come to the world...and it would threaten France and bring chaos to it." explained the girl.

Now that Cameron thought of it, the computer virus seemed interesting in bringing chaos to the world.

He pointed to the sewer.

"Cameron? Do you want us to join you in the sewers? It doesn't smell too good..." noted Zoey.

"I sense that's where the evil is coming from." said Dawn.

"I need to shut down the supercomputer before it's too late!" exclaimed Cameron.

"OK?" asked Mike.

However, when they attempted to shut down the supercomputer, they found they were unable to do so.

"The lever's stuck!" noted Cameron.

Likewise, it seemed that there was no destroying the supercomputer.

"Trying to stop me, are we? I took some liberties to ensure that you couldn't simply flip the off switch on the computer I'm residing in." stated Maveris.

"Who said that?" asked Zoey.

"It's the computer virus!" nodded Cameron.

Dawn could tell quite clearly that this virus was evil.

"Letting you end the game before it began would be quite boring. I'd like to see you try to shut it down now." said the virus.

"What do we do?" inquired Mike.

"Whatever you do, you'll want to do it soon. There's a tornado heading towards the mess hall you and your friends like to eat at." explained Maveris.

"How did you know that?" inquired Dawn.

"I might not have the special powers you possess, but I have the power to surf the internet. I am a computer virus, after all. I did some research upon you to see if I can find anything interesting." stated the virus.

"If what you're saying is...true...we have to stop it!" exclaimed Cameron.

"But, how? We can't stop a tornado with our bare hands!" shouted Mike.

Cameron noticed the virtualization chamber.

"Oh no no. You don't want to enter there. It won't help you at all." lied Maveris.

"She's lying." answered Dawn.

Mike and Zoey shrugged and entered the virtualization chambers.

However, they still needed a person to activate them.

Cameron noticed there was a switch for activating them.

They had to find a way to stop Maveris before it was too late.

Chances are people would be hurt by the tornado, if not killed.

_Meanwhile..._

"Well, that was an exciting challenge! But why did Cameron not accept his action figure prize?" asked Chris.

"Because you have the charisma of an ogre?" inquired Chef.

"Very funny, Chef! By the way, why is today so windy?" inquired the man.

"I don't know." answered the cook.

However, he got the feeling that something was wrong.

The weather channel said that it wasn't going to be windy today.

He could have a talk with the meteorologist, but he had more pressing concerns.

The wind was getting gradually worse.

He had a bad feeling in his spine.

Perhaps it would be best if they found shelter.

Perhaps they should use the mess hall?

It seemed as good as a choice as any.

At least, he thought it was a good choice.

However, he noticed something strange.

Four of the contestants were missing.

Where were they?

Hopefully, they would be alright.

_You know that computer virus that infected XANA? What if it gained sentience? Unfortunately, this made the virus a threat to humanity in its own right. It's not powerful yet, but it will inevitably get stronger. The virus gets stronger with age.  
_

_Since XANA sounds feminine (even though XANA is not feminine), I figured why not make this villain a female? At least, that was what she identifies herself as. She can be whatever she wants basically. She's still a computer virus though, just as XANA is an AI._

_I also made her a computer virus...because that's basically the opposite of an artificial intelligence. She wants chaos, not order._

_Will the Lyoko Warriors figure out what is going on? Maybe they will._


End file.
